It is known to display, next to a medical image constituting a slice through 3D patient data, also a visualization of the 3D patient data comprising a cutting plane for graphically representing a position of the slice with respect to the 3D patient data.
For example, an article titled “Explore in 3D: a new virtual image navigation tool” by Michael Teistler, SPIE Newsroom, Reference number 10.11172.1200607.0222, as obtained from http://spie.org/documents/Newsroom/Imported/222/2006070222.pdf on 7 Dec. 2011, discloses a system allowing users to explore volumetric imaging data. FIG. 1 shows a volume data set being displayed on a display, titled “3D view” in FIG. 1. On an adjacent display, a slice through the volume data set is displayed, titled “2D view” in FIG. 1. The “3D view” further shows a cutting plane graphically representing said slice.
A problem of the aforementioned system is that it is not suitable for enabling a user to easily obtain an anatomical context of the slice.